The Presance
by Potato Queen
Summary: This is a one-shot about a demigod, who does not yet know she is a demigod, and has a meeting with death himself


It was cold, it was windy and I felt terrible. It had to be the worst day of my life, first I missed my bus, then I lost my homework, then I failed my math test! I hate my life, it completely sucks! I really just want to go back home, change into my pajamas sit on the couch with some hot chocolate and watch TV. That sounds nice, but it will only happen if I don't freeze to death before I get home! So to get home what do I do, I make the biggest mistake of my life! I wanted to get out of the cold as fast as I could so I decided to take a shortcut through the cemetery.

I usually never cut through the cemetery, the place is creepy and dark and it completely terrifies me! But I really had no other choice; it was this or a ten minute walk home. As I walked up to the gate I had the urge to run away and just go home the long way. When I touched the cold metal my body suddenly froze. Every muscle was locked in place and screamed at me. I willed my body to keep going and walked through the dark gates. I felt cold and empty inside all of a sudden. I wanted to turn around and run as far and fast as I could. _Something is going to happen _I thought as I stared at the forgotten graves. They were old and cracked, just forgotten.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and cried out. The pain became stronger and I heard the most horrible noise ever. It sounded like hundreds of people screaming in agony, like bombs and guns going off, swords clashing against one another. The pain grew so strong that it was almost unbearable and I collapsed to the ground. I screamed out as I heard the voice. _Leave_, it said _leave now_! I looked around to see were the voice came from, but only saw the dark desolate graves. I staggered to my feet and ran; I ran as hard as I could till every bone in my body cried out in agony. Tears streamed down my face as I rushed by people, they looked at me but I didn't care. I could hear their whispers, but the words made no sense to me. When I got home it was dark and empty, I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. The voice and noise was gone, and the pain had begun to subside. I took a shaky breath and slowly sank to the floor, clutching the bear my mom gave me before she died. I sat there all night and just cried and cried. I felt cold and empty and I wished my mom was here to tell me everything was fine. But she wasn't here, and everything was not fine.

It was late when my dad found me; I was just sitting on the floor staring at nothing. He called the hospital because I was being unresponsive, I couldn't feel or see anything. It was as though my soul was gone and I was an empty shell. For three whole months I was like this; doctors checked everything and saw nothing wrong with me. I just felt lost and alone, like nothing mattered anymore. The doctors put me on different depression pills but nothing worked, I felt the same. My dad said I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. I would kick and thrash all around if anyone tried to touch me. Then I would go completely silent and just lay there looking out with empty eyes. The only thing I would do was play my violin, but it no longer sounded the same as before, the songs always sounded horribly sad and made you feel like crying. I would go out on my balcony every morning before the sun came up and play my songs, it made me feel as though my mother were still here with me. She always used to play the most beautiful songs on her violin, always so happy and vibrant like her. She taught me all the songs she knew and I loved to play them, but now when I do they always sound cold and desolate like the graveyard.

The graveyard had been the only thing I could think of for the three months I was gone. Always buzzing in the back of my head like a little fly, I know you probably think I'm crazy but I had the urge to go back. When I was there I had felt the presence of something, a presence that was very familiar but I didn't know what. I had to go back to see what it was, it was driving me insane. I couldn't stand sitting here and being a zombie anymore. I want answers, why did this happen to me, who was that voice I heard. Why did I hear all those awful noises? I can't take it anymore; I can't stand being in the dark like this, why is all this bad stuff happening to me! I stood up from the bed I was sitting on, shoved my coat on and flew down the stairs. I had that feeling again, like something was going to happen if I went back. I want my answers and I won't stop till I get them. I ran down the street and around the corner, I ran till I was at the gates entrance. As I touched the cold metal a familiar feeling of coldness swept through me. I walked inside and entered the darkness of the place. The graves seemed to grow taller and more horrible the further in I entered, they seemed to stare at me a laugh pointing at my ignorance as to what would happen to me.

A cold shiver ran up my spine and I saw it. It was a cloaked figure which looked like nothing but a shadow at first glance. But slowly the shadow approached me and my mind went numb as I stared at him. _Move_ and urgent voice said in my mind, _quickly move_ but my body could not do as bid. The figure towered over me and pointed at my heart, I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my chest. My eyes widened as I flew backwards. I gasped and got up, I began to run as fast as I could to get away, another pain hit me in the shoulder and I collided with a tombstone. I looked up as the hooded spirit glided over to me. "Why' I rasped 'I just wanted to know why' I cried out louder, I stared at him in terror when my body suddenly jerked and I was in the air above him. I looked down at the stone and saw my name on it and suddenly it made sense, the hooded figure was Death.

Darkness began to cloud my vision and I heard that horrible noise again. I heard the sound of death and pain, of suffering and sadness. I would soon endure that same suffering as I felt cold fingers wrap around my throat. I could feel myself slowly succumbing to the coldness that now spread through out my body. I felt empty and alone, when I wished my mother was here to save me. I suddenly saw a burst of light and new it was the end, but I didn't feel the pain I expected.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful human being in the world. She had long golden hair and wore a pure white silk dress. From her back sprouted snow white wings that shone with a brilliance only the sun could compare to. Around her head a halo of golden lights swirled and a warm feeling spread through my body as she turned to look at me. I new what she looked like before she turned though. She had piercing ice blue eyes and a beautiful smile that would make you happy in your darkest hour.

My mother stood before me in all her former glory and looked as though she was the sun goddess shining down on me. She touched my forehead and I could feel everything she ever wanted to tell me as though she were speaking to me. _Live_ I felt her say_ Live and be everything that you can be!_ I finally opened my eyes to realize my mother was gone and I was seated on the bed in my room. I looked around my room and felt as though I had just woken up from the strangest dream I ever had. The golden light of the sun filtered in through my window and shined down on my open violin case. Next to it sat the picture of me and my mother playing together laughing and having the time of our lives. I stood up and walked over to my violin; I felt the sleek wood and heard the beautiful songs my mother played for me. I smiled for the first time in 3 months, picked up my violin and began to play. But instead of sounding sad like it did before the music that flowed off of it sounded happy and radiant, just like my mom used to play it. This is exactly how I will play it until the day I die.


End file.
